


BLAME

by Yals1888



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Blood, M/M, Religion Kink
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-09-21 05:02:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17037143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yals1888/pseuds/Yals1888
Summary: 酷拉皮卡在杀人后往往会梦到库洛洛。





	BLAME

**Author's Note:**

> 一辆破车，个人私货见解严重  
> 角色属于富奸老贼，OOC属于我

这次是在曾是教堂的废墟中。遍地都是龟裂的石块和腐朽的木头，抬首便能从穹顶的巨大窟窿里，看到猩红的满月。黯淡的月光徐徐滴下，流淌过摇摇欲坠的彩绘玻璃和残缺的神像；蔓延在缺了一角的祭坛上的光与影，暧昧地交织在一起，就像上面的男人和他交叠着的赤裸躯体。

酷拉皮卡仰躺在祭坛上，张大双腿膝盖架在男人手肘上，脚踝交叉攀附在男人的后腰，随着男人的动作前前后后地摇晃。男人向后梳得一丝不苟的头发有几根扫落到了脸前，在额前黑色的十字刺青上划过。库洛洛·鲁西鲁，A级犯罪集团幻影旅团的首领，以偷盗与杀戮为食粮的蜘蛛，屠杀窟卢塔族的危险凶手，此刻在梦里，和窟卢塔族唯一的幸存者无声而激烈地交合。

今天又杀了人。

酷拉皮卡回忆起，对方是一双火红眼的持有者，现已隐退的黑帮高层。交涉破裂后，对方想要逃跑，最终被自己追上逼到绝路时，年事已高的前高层心脏病突发倒了下去；他只默默地在一边看着那人痛苦地挣扎，直到那人张大嘴巴瞪大双眼地停止呼吸；而掉落的速效救心丸就安静地躺在自己脚边。即便不是亲自动手，这人依旧可算做被自己杀死；但为了找回全部族人的眼睛，他已经可以面不改色地不折手段。

酷拉皮卡的眼前一片绯红，不知是看到蜘蛛后已几乎成本能的反应，还是激烈的性事引起的身体和精神亢奋，或许两者都有。他的目光越过库洛洛肩膀，落在其身后的神龛上，那里整整齐齐地排列着；繁复的浮雕花纹簇拥里，光辉的天使在云端上手执烈焰长剑，剑端上挂着一长串恶魔的头颅，直指云端下的黑翼者；然而黑翼者只是向上伸出手，黑色荆棘自其手中如藤蔓般，沿着天使剑端上的头颅们向上攀岩，眼看就要缠绕住天使，最终将天使拉下天国。

貌似就是当初，在蜘蛛头子的心脏上插入戒律之链以后，每当自己杀了人，当晚就会在梦里见到库洛洛。每次梦境的场景不同，但他们不做除了性交之外的其他任何事。简直是荒诞。酷拉皮卡想，明明与蜘蛛有血海深仇，在梦里自己却总是心甘情愿与蜘蛛交媾，而且越激烈越好，那灼热与疼痛与快感才能暂时让他什么都不用想，不论是仇恨的沉重还是杀人后的空洞；况且这就只是梦，一觉醒来便很快就忘了。

于是酷拉皮卡更用力收缩内壁，绞紧了体内的阴茎，双手攀上库洛洛的后背，一口咬上男人的肩膀，铁锈的味道霎时在唇齿间蔓延开来；他听到男人发出一声粗重的喘息，然后自己整个上身被拉了起来，形成了自己面对面坐在库洛洛腿上的姿势，埋在肠道里的阴茎瞬间顶入得更深，二人都不约而同地抓紧对方大口喘息。

库洛洛抓着他的臀瓣，将他快速抬起又放下，身体下落的同时用力进入他。酷拉皮卡被上下颠簸得无法再咬住库洛洛，于是改用十指深深掐入对方的后背，抓挠出一道道新鲜的红痕。他们现实里毋庸置疑会厮杀得你死我活，而梦中的交欢也仿佛是战斗以性的方式表现出来，库洛洛从未表现得有多温情，酷拉皮卡也同样不稀罕。他调整呼吸，身体配合库洛洛的节奏，在其深入时用力往下坐，外撤时往上抬起身，前列腺被反复摩擦的快感让他大脑一阵一阵地发晕，硬挺的阴茎夹在两人之间，不断渗出的透明津液在他和库洛洛的腹肌上划出清亮的痕迹，被摩擦的敏感龟头带来另一种快感。酷拉皮卡捧住库洛洛的脸，那张苍白而俊美的脸上，依旧没什么表情变化，但能看到那双沉静的墨黑眼睛里，隐隐翻滚着的情欲波浪。

不甘心。在友克鑫市初次见面后，这种情绪就一直在酷拉皮卡内心滋长。这个男人简直犹如死寂的沼泽，面对他时，自己发泄过去的仇恨和愤怒根本激不起半点涟漪，反而被吸收得一干二净。一方面，库洛洛就如有关幻影旅团传闻所说，冷血无情，一手策划友克鑫市黑帮拍卖会血案完全不眨一下眼；但另一方面，蜘蛛们却可以为了守护旅团和同伴，都不惜牺牲自身性命。无论是那个强化系大块头男人，可以读取他人记忆的女人，还是眼前的蜘蛛头子。

而自己似乎永远没法做到，杀掉与自己不相干的人，就如踩死虫子般无感；即使他尽力避免杀人，黑帮的工作也绝对免不了动用杀人的手段，哪怕唾弃死在他手上的人渣，他也永远无法习惯杀人后，双手沾上的粘腻恶心感。一开始他还能挺庆幸，暗地说服自己和幻影旅团不一样，不是草菅人命的渣滓；但是经过友客鑫市一战，见识了蜘蛛们如流星街传闻一样的坚固情谊，他对自己动摇了；双手沾满血腥，却还认为和他们是不一样的自己，其实根本就是伪善？就像这个荒唐又下流的梦境，自己紧密地贴合着仇敌的身躯，像个欲求不满的荡货一样热切摆动腰肢，全身的快感激流都往头顶汇聚过去，满盈累积得即将喷薄而出。

攀过欲望的顶点，酷拉皮卡引颈仿佛受戮的天鹅，黏腻的白浊大部分喷洒在库洛洛的小腹和胸前；随后他感到微凉的湿润涌入剧烈蠕动的肠道，又因为身体的姿势缓慢淌下肠壁，把本就一片糟糕的二人联结处弄得更糟。他重新张开眼，绯红尚未从眼里退去，透过红幕看到的库洛洛，有几缕汗湿的头发贴在其脸颊上，相比平时人偶一样安静的面庞，此刻看起来竟生动了许多；那双黑夜般深邃的眼睛里，倒映着自己气喘吁吁的脸，然后在那自己镜像脸中的火红眼里，又映出男人的脸，层层延伸成了德罗斯特效应*1。

“当你凝视着深渊时，深渊也正在凝视着你。*2”

库洛洛低沉的嗓音落在酷拉皮卡耳畔。

“在你选择走上复仇这条道路时，结局就已经注定了。你为了狩猎我们，不惜变成了和我们一样的怪物，不是猎杀别人就是被别人猎杀。然而其实你很清楚，只要人类的贪欲不会消失，即使蜘蛛全灭，还会有无数个蜘蛛同类不断诞生。到头来，你所付出的重大代价，不过是在浪费时间而已。”

酷拉皮卡震惊地看着突然开口说话的库洛洛，随即感到小指上一阵骚动。

“你就如同明知靠近太阳，就会烧化蜡造翅膀而坠落，却依旧飞向太阳的伊卡洛斯，那般耀眼夺目。”库洛洛伸手抚上酷拉皮卡的金发，直直望进绯红的眼珠，“比起那些很快就看腻的装在防腐液里的死物，还是有活人灵魂生气的火红眼，更配得上‘世界七大美色’的称号。人类，果然真是太有趣了。”

小指的戒律之链渐渐停止了骚动，随后如同被什么吸入了一般，缓慢沉入虚空的黑暗之中。酷拉皮卡最清楚不过，这意味着什么。

“继续你的狩猎吧，锁链手。我很期待下一次见面时，我们究竟谁是猎人，谁是猎物。”

【END】

*1：德罗斯特效应就好像是说，你拿着一面镜子，然后再站在一面镜子前面，让两面镜子相对。你看到镜子里面的情景，是相同的，无限循环的。最经典的就是一个人拿着一个相框，相框里他拿着相框，无限循环下去……  
*2：出自尼采《善恶的彼岸》 ：与魔鬼战斗的人，应当小心自己不要成为魔鬼。当你远远凝视深渊时，深渊也在凝视你。（我就是觉得团长很适合引经据典）


End file.
